


Jealous

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, High School, High School Teacher Bucky Barnes, Omega Reader, Teacher Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: He didn’t want to say it, but Bucky had it bad for you, and he wasn’t the only one.A new teacher had arrived in school, a dude named Justin Hammer, and to Bucky’s annoyance, the dude was really good looking, had tons of money and had his eyes set on you. Now, with all that being said, why wouldn’t he be cranky, moody and, most importantly: Jealous?





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealous? Me?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444671) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



Bucky rubbed his eyes for a moment, absolutely tired of staring at the kids running in circles.

Why did he decide to teach again? Oh yes, that bull-crap of ‘help building a better future’ yada yada yada. If someone had said to him that ‘building a better future’ meant having to put up with so much sticky alpha preteens trying to rub themselves in anything that moved while giving him a run for his money, he would have probably looked for something better than teaching P. E..

“ Two captains in front of me, right now,” he called loudly after the group of 8th graders finished the last circle around the gymnasium.

He was the Alpha P. E. teacher, which meant his class was only composed by Alphas, something the school system did to prevent disadvantages between the kids and inappropriate contact, with all the sweat and smells filling the place. The Beta kids could pick their own professor and class, and the Omegas kids had class in a gymnasium all the way across the school property, with a totally different professor: You. Bucky didn’t like to admit it, but kids liked you way better than they liked him, and at least 70% of the students with a choice were in your class. He couldn’t blame them, though, you were amazing.

“ Alright,” he looked at the two teens in front of him. “Jenna, you pick your first team member, George is after you.”

The boy with brown hair groaned.

“ Why does she go first?” he whined. “Why can’t I go first?”

“ Because you stink,” he cut him off before the kid could start annoying him. “Jenna, go on.”

He glared at the two boys whispering something to one another, and they quickly stopped.

Okay, maybe Bucky was a bit cranky this week, he wasn’t normally that bad with the kids. He liked them, even if they stunk like dirty socks – but every teen Alpha smelled weird, especially during Gym class. The problem was you. Well, not you per say but what was happening to you.

You and Bucky had been friends since you had joined the school, a little over 4 years ago, and he loved being around you. He loved spending time with you in and out of the work days, and you had grown so close that you two went out for drinks of coffee at least once every week. It was very normal for you two to talk until late over the phone and have lunch together at the teacher’s lounge every day. He didn’t want to say it, but Bucky had it bad for you, and he wasn’t the only one.

A new teacher had arrived in school, a Beta named Justin Hammer. To his annoyance, the dude was really good looking, had tons of money and had his eyes set on you. Now, with all that being said, why wouldn’t he be cranky and moody?

The long breath Bucky took after whistling the start of the basketball match warned him of the different presence before his eyes did, and when he turned around, there you were, walking in his direction with a small smile and a flower in your hands.

“ Professor Barnes,” you gave him an amused smile.

“ That’s my name,” he grinned openly, not even trying to hide it. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy with the visit but I haven’t heard the bell.”

You glanced at the kids playing around and scrunched your nose for a split of a moment, clearly annoyed with the smell.

“ I came to tell you it’s broken and that you can let the kids out,” you twirled the flower in your fingers. “And to hide me from Mister Hammer.”

Bucky held back the instinct of growling.

“ I thought you enjoyed his company,” he said with a clear pinch of bitterness in his voice.

Before you could answer, he blew his whistle.

“ Class dismissed, everyone, go shower!” he shouted. “Kevin, come here.”

You watched silently as the tall and skinny – clearly overdeveloped – boy ran to his teacher’s side, and Bucky pulled his close enough to speak loud enough for them to hear, although you caught the words the same way.

“ The deodorant is at the lower green shelf in my office, I’ll kick you right on the ass if you don’t use it this time.”

You held back a chuckle just as the kid left.

“ I don’t know how you put up with the smell every day,” you confessed as soon as his students were out of earshot. “It’s really strong.”

He shrugged.

“ I could say that you get used to it, but you don’t. Those are all tiny alphas in the middle of their development, sweating their asses off,” he pointed. “Don’t you have the same problem with the Omegas?”

You shook your head.

“ It’s not this bad. Our gymnasium usually smells like a candy store, but five to ten times stronger depending on the day.”

He raised his eyebrows for a moment, a bit surprised and a bit amused.

“ That kills a diabetic in less than three breathes,” he joked. “But I admit, it’s probably better than this sour thing we’re standing in.”

You giggled and ran a hand through your hair for a moment,

“ I don’t, you know?”

Bucky turned to you with a confused expression.

“ What?”

“ I don’t enjoy his company,” you stared at the flower in your hands. “There’s no reason to be jealous.”

His blue eyes went wide.

“ Me? Jealous?” he sounded offended. “Why would I be jealous?”

You laughed to yourself, and Bucky continuously felt his face reddening.

Was it that obvious?

“ And even if I did.” you continued. “He’s not what I’m looking for right now. I got my eyes set on an Alpha.”

Bucky felt his heart sinking in his chest.

“ And does he know about that?” he looked away from you.

“ Not yet,” you continued, calm and still holding the flower in your hands. “I’ve been waiting for him to ask me out on a date but he’s too oblivious.”

He grimaced.

“ Poor man,” Bucky said in a voice sprinkled with sadness. “Doesn’t know what he’s losing.”

“ I know,” you chuckled. “Anyway, waiting for him to say something has proved to be impossible and very tiring, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

He glanced at you, confused, and found your eyes glued to where you were holding the flower. Only when your eyes met his was that he finally realise it was for him.

“ Oh,” Bucky felt his cheeks reddening. “Uh… I…”

You opened a smile and he blushed even more.

“ J-Jealous,” he muttered. “Maybe a bit. I mean, I was.”

You laughed and reached out for him to take the rose.

“ What do you think about going out for dinner tonight?” you offered.

Bucky opened a bit of a goofy smile.

“ Of course. Do you have any place in mind?”

You nodded.

“ I’ll pick you up at seven, then.”

You put your hands in your pockets for a moment and looked behind your shoulder to where the students were leaving the gymnasium already.

“ I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
